The New Day's Sun REVISED
by meg87
Summary: Riley sure as hell never asked to be kidnapped by pirates. But when it happens, can she manage to escape the adventure she never wanted, save the island she never believed in, help a cocky, flying boy she can't stand, and keep herself sane after it all?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: PLEASE READ FOLLOWING: All right everyone! I have come to the heartbreaking conclusion that basically, my story sucks. lol I realize it was rather cliche and ...cliche.. and ..um. cliche? I couldn't believe something I hated seeing people do I had done my self! I'm such a hypocrite. -Sigh- Anywho, I have decided to rewrite this story. Now don't get the idea I'm going to throw the whole thing away and start from scratch. Oh no. This is my life's work! lol seriously, I'll probably forty-three before I finish it at the rate I'm going. I'm REVISING it you could say. I tried to eliminate as many cliches as possible, while keeping it the same story. I also added some new parts. As always, I hope you like it! I ADORE you reviews! GROUP HUG. ...Okay, or run. It's okay. I'm not hurt. -breaks into tears- **

**-cough- Anyway, I hope you find it has changed for the good! Review and let me know! **

**P.S I didn't want to start this under a whole new story, but it wouldn't let it come to the front in if I didn't. Grrr... so It's a new beginning I guess !**

**P.P.S. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. I haven't gone through it very thoroughly to check for mistakes. If you spot any- feel free to yell at me about it. : )**

**THANK YOU! **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 1 ( revised)**

**And you thought your life sucked**

The bell rang.

"All right everyone, read chapter twenty two and have a two-page report ready to turn in on Monday."

Everyone moaned.

" That's all, now get outta here." Mrs. Thornburg announced across the class room, singling everyone to as quickly as possible try to get out the class room door.

Shoulder to shoulder, everyone painfully, yet none-the-less, managed to squeeze their way out the tiny doorway

That is, everyone, except one:

"OOOoOOow!" Rang out through the hallway as Riley Parkerson was shoved to the ground straight into the flock of people moving by.

"Oh my_ god _Rye, you _okay_?" a voice belonging to her best friend Alyssia, asked anxiously.

The girl groaned loudly.

The short, brown-hair girl laughed.

"Oh, _quit _being so melodramatic."

Riley narrowed her eyes. "Why don't _you _get trampled by the entire student body and _then_ we'll see who's being melodramatic."

"No thanks."

"Then do me a favor and just help me up."

Alyissa grinned. " Will do!"

Before the girl could get there though, another hand extended outward offering help.

Riley groaned again. _Oh great.._

" You okay?" the owner of the hand inquired.

" I_ was_." She grumbled to herself.

"Well, here, let me help you-"

"Don't touch me! " She blurted out, before cringing, and quickly correcting, " I mean, I can do it by myself Derek."

He ignored the comment and pulled her up anyway.

Riley Parkerson stood up straight and faced her help; her nose wrinkled in dislike.

"Thanks, I guess.." She expressed lamely and walked off.

Reaching her locker, she huffed.

" _Why_ does he keep doing that? He is such a..a _jerk_!"

The short girl chortled.

" _Rye_," She began with a lingering smile, " He was _just_ trying to be nice. You know, like any _normal_ human being?"

Riley snorted.

"Oh _right_! Like _that _arrogant, perverted, loathsome little _idiot_ would be _nice_! He doesn't even know the _meaning _of the word. He's so..so.. _Augh!_" The girl flung her locker open forcefully.

Her friend laughed again. " You're just being paranoid."

She rolled her eyes.

"Alyissa, we have been friends for a long time right?" she questioned, shoving a handful of books into her locker, roughly.

Her friend nodded, her smile growing. "Sense you shared your crayons with me in kindergarten. Which _might_ I add, was _very_ nice of you."

Riley snorted once more.

" I didn't share them with you. You _stole _them for me!" The girl accused.

"Psh!" Alyssia rolled her eyes. "We still became friends didn't we?"

The girls giggled.

"The point I was _trying _to make was, you have to believe me on this one," Riley continued as their laughter subsided. " Derek Johnson is a repulsive creep!"

Her friend sighed, in resignation. "Okay, okay, whatever you say."

"Good, now let's go to class." She slammed her locker down shut. " If I'm late from Mrs. Day's class one more time, I swear she'll behead me or something."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sup man, how'd it go?"

Derek Johnson strode over to his friend Jason with a grin spread wide across his face.

"She will be falling head over heels for me in no time."

" Oh yah, I'm _sure_." Jason shook his head, and leaned against his locked, before continuing. "_But_, I think you're forgetting _one_ _minor_ detail."

"And what's that?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh geez, I don't know...Riley Parkerson_ hates _your _guts_!" He howled.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, and _that, _my friend, is why I'll get her!"

Jason raised an eye brow.

"Okay, you are aware that makes no sense right?"

Derek sighed. " Don't you get it? What's the one thing every man wants?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"What he can't have you _moron_!" He exclaimed, as if it were obvious. "You see," he continued, " She hates me and I love her! It works!" He finished, practically beaming.

His friend blinked. "Yah, for one very dysfunctional relationship."

Derek sighed." Just trust me. She'll be my girlfriend by the end of the week-"

"-Month? Year? How about, never?" Jason asked, grinned sweetly.

"_LIKE_ I was saying, she'll be my girlfriend, whether _you_ believe it or not." He smiled. " Just picture it, me and her, together, me running my hand through that long, wavy, dark brown hair and looking into those pretty brown eyes that flare up red when she looks at me-"

"..Dude, don't ruin my appetite, it's lunch time- Later man." Pulling himself up from his locker, Jason gave a wave, and disappeared down the hallway.

Derek just stood at his locker lost in his thoughts. Then, shaking his head, he grabbed the rest of his books. He himself made his way down the hallway.

"She is so mine.." He whispered to himself as he went.

XXXXXXX

The bus wheels screeched and came to a jerky stop at the Parkerson House.

Exiting the bus, Riley slothfully made her way toward it.

_Home sweet home.._ She thought bitterly.

Although her parents we both alive, there was no real family bond. Riley's parents had gone through a messy divorced when she was eleven.

Her father had gotten a job offer in Miami and not wanting to leave her friends, she chose to stay with her mother.

She and her father had lost touch after that.

After a while though, she figured out choosing to stay with her mother had probably not been the best choice, as the woman now spent half her time working, and the other time drinking.

It was a complicated life, but it was _her_ life. She had chose it and she was used to it.

Besides, she'd move out of the house anyway in a couple years, right? She could deal with it for now.

Cautiously, Riley opened the door and walked in. The familiar smell of alcohol immediately filling her nose upon entrance.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she quietly as could, tiptoed her way up the creaky stairway; Hoping there was a chance her mother wouldn't hear her. She was in no mood to deal with her at the moment.

A smile crept up the girl's lips, as she made her way closer to her bedroom door, and heard not one sound of her mother. _With any luck_, She thought, she had passed out in her room.

Then, inches from her door, her mother's scratchy voice filled her ears.

Riley groaned.

"Mark, is..it you!" The voice screeched. "MARK!" Riley let out a sigh and headed toward her mother's room.

"No, mom, it's just me.."

Somehow, her mother managed to stumble her way across the room in her drunk state, to where the girl stood, and slurred out, "Li..er..liley.. is that.. you?"

Riley's insides boiled. _How can my own mother not remember my name!_

" Rrr.. li-..lily..where's Mark?" she continued in her slur.

" Mother, don't you remember?" She inquired bitterly. "He left you. _He_, unlike _some_ of us, _had_ that choice. Lucky bastard." Riley finished, quipping in anger, not being able to resist. _It's not like she doesn't deserve it, _The girl thought fiercely.

n reply her mother let out a dreadful howling sound, a cross between rage and inebriation and slapped Riley clear across the face. The girl fell back against the wall in shock, blinking back the tears that threatened to roll down her face from the sudden impact of the hit.

Her mother had _never _hit her before.

Not a second later, the woman fell to the floor, out cold.

Riley ran down the stairs as fast as possible, opened the door, and ran as far she could away from her house.

Reaching a mail box, she let her self side down to the ground and cry.

XXXXXXXXXX

It hadbeen at least and hour later when Riley finally decided it was time to go back home.

With the help of the mail box, she pulled herself up straight.

But before she had even taken a step, a hand came down on her shoulder from behind, and the most unwanted voice filled her ears.

Derek Johnson's voice, to be exact.

_Of ALL the mailboxes you could have sat next too, you had to pick HIS. Nice Parkerson. REAL Nice._

Riley didn't even turn around, she simply and wearily said, " Go away." and pushed his hand from her shoulder, moving forward again.

A hand grasped her once more, pulling her around.

She was now face to face with that poor exception of a human being.

"What do you want?" she growled out in frustration.

"Oh come on Riley," the boy shook his head, "you know _you'r_e what I want." She rolled her eyes.

_Oh how smooth._

"Derek, just leave me alone."

"Come on, you can tell me what's wrong."

_Oh yah, like -that's- gonna happen._

" _Look,_ you idiot-"

"Oo," He wiggles his eye brows suggestively at her," Using pet names, I like.."

"Augh!" she cried out in rage. " Just go away! Anywhere, I don't care! Just go!"

_Preferably to the ends of the earth. Then off a cliff. _

She pulled at her arm, trying to wretch it from his grasp.

"Come on Derek, just let go. _Please._"

"All right, but first-"

He moved in closer to her.

"What are you doin-" She got cut off as his lips met hers.

Riley pulled back, pushing him away.

" You- I can- YOU ASSHOLE! I-" she stopped, and drew back her fist, then let if fly, punching his square between those pretty blue eyes of his. She watched as Derek cried out in agony, and fell backwards.

"_What _was _that _for?" He hollered from his spot on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose.

" ARE YOU _KIDDING _ME?" she screeched hysterically. "You _KISSED ME _you _IDIOT_!"

" But I thou- _OW!_"

She kicked him.

" _DON'T _talk to me!"

"But-"

"_DON'T _look at me!"

" I-"

"And _DON'T _you _EVER _try that again, or I'll make _sure _I give you more then a bloody nose _DOES THAT MAKE ENOUGH SENSE TO GET THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD?_"

"But-_OOWWW!_"

She kicked him again

" Okay, okay!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air in defeat. " I got it! Geez!"

He sighed. " Can I still get your number?"

He earned himself another kick.

XXXXXXXXXX

Riley sat on her bed a hour later, deep in thought.

Today could not have gotten _any _worse.

First her mother and then Derek.

When had life gotten this crappy?

She glanced over out her doorway at her mother still unconscious on the floor.

_I just wish I could get out of here_.

But- she just couldn't! Even if she did go to her dad's she's have to leave her friends and school. Her whole life was here! She couldn't just pack up and leave it all!

She sighed. Maybe she could just go to Alyissa's house for a while. She'd stayed there countless times before when her mother wasn't at her best.

At least she would be out of the house.

The idea sounded good enough.

Sighing once more, Riley rose from her bed and began to pack.

Slinging her book bag strap over her shoulder, she exhaled deeply.

She was ready to go. She had everything she needed and had left a note for her mother when she awoke telling where she'd gone.

Not that it meant anything, her mother wouldn't care. She never did.

Pushing open her second story window, Riley looked down.

There was no point to go down the gutters, she could go out the front door if she wanted, but she liked going out the window. It gave her a thrill, like she really _was _escaping her life. And it made things more interesting.

Smiling, she grabbing hold of one of the gutters at the side of her window and slowly, and as carefully as could, began the climb down.

Finally, her feet touched solid ground.

Riley quickly headed toward the park path to get to Alyissa's, rather then the one along the road. Taking the road wasn't very safe at night. Especially in the city. Even if it was just the outskirt of the city.

The girl couldn't help but notice the eerie silence of the night, as she walked down the path.

Everything was dark.

The trees, the path, even the moon didn't seem to be producing any light.

She was so lost in thoughts about the odd darkness of the night she didn't hear the rustle in the bushes ahead, she didn't know that every step she took she got closer to danger, or that any second her freedom would be up.

She didn't realize this until it was to late- and a strong beefy hand wound its way around her waist in a painful grasp.

Riley began to scream, but was cut off as another hand snaked its way up and covered her mouth.

Her eyes widened in terror, looking up for the first time, seeing herself completely surrounded by big built, greasy hair, lethal looking men.

Despite her panic, she couldn't help but notice how oddly they were all dressed. They all looked like.. like Pirates?

_What the hell is going on? _

Raising her head, she looked up at the man who was holding her to see he was dressed that way as well, although adding to her confusion and disgust she saw he also wore a ragged patch over where would have been his eye.

Riley paled, then retched at the sight, making the man immediately drop his hand. Taking opportunity of the freedom of her mouth she quickly blurted out," Who are you? What do you want?" the words stumbled out at almost a whisper.

No one answered.

"What do you want with me!" she demanded again, " I'm telling you- you better let me go, I- my dad- he's coming right behind me!" She lied desperately.

The men only laughed in reply.

" Is that so?" Riley's head swivelled around at the new voice behind her.

"Who said that?" She narrowed her eyes. She couldn't see the man through the darkness.

" You decided to go on a little night _stroll_ together I suppose?" The deep rough voice continued, with the air of amusement, apparently well aware she was lying.

The girl's eyes darted back and forth through the darkness searching for the source. " Y-yes, he's right behind me. He's coming. You'll see!" She continued with her lie, more fear seeping through her each second that passed.

"Well, my dear, if it makes you fell any better, I'll be sure to have one of my men give my condolence to your father for the kidnaping of his daughter."

"_Kidnaping_?" She squeaked. " _Me_? Why _me_?"

" Why my dear, don't you know? You're to be my guest of _honor_."

She didn't like the way he said that. Or the way his men laughed _when_ he said it.

The thoughts were thrown from her brain though, as the man stepped into view, and the girl gasped.

He was tall, and sported a long fancy dress coat, that whipped around him as he moved, and a large feathered hat that sat upon his long tightly curled black hair.

His face was abnormally pale, and wicked sharp, made up completely of angles it seemed. With a proud chin on which a thick, but clearly well-kept mustache, the same color as his locks grew.

His mouth was set in a deep scowl, which contrasted the polite air with which his words were spoken.

What troubled her the most though, was the long, silver, ruby-hilted, blade that she couldn't help but notice, which hung at his waist, or the iron claw that sprouted from where a hand _should_ have been.

A _Hook_.

"Who _are_ you?" She questioned in awe.

" James Hook, Captain of The _Jolly Roger_" He tipped his hat, and bowed, his icy blue eyes piercing into her own.

Riley's eyes widened in disbelief.

" You're joking right?" she questioned skeptically, for a moment her fear vanishing. " _Hook_! As in Neverland, Peter Pan, I'm-a-bleeding-codfish _Hook_?"

The man's eyes flared up, and Riley winced.

_Okay Rye.. next time let's not insult the mean old man with a sword_.

He had clearly had enough talking for the night, as he scowled her way, and motioned with a flick of his hand to his crew.

"Throw her on the ship!" he howled, before disappearing back into the darkness in which is came.

The pirates moved closer, and realization of the words he had spoken suddenly struck the girl.

Her mouth dropped open.

"_WHAT?"_ she cried out, retching violently in the pirate's grasp.

"Let me go, you overfed pig!" Desperately, she elbowed the man in the stomach, but if he felt the hit, he showed no sign.

Riley blinked.

_I am SO dead._

And that was her last thought, as a sword hilt came down, knocking her across her head.

Her body fell limp and she was submerged in darkness.

Crouching over her body for a minute, the pirate who had hit her slowly, reached down and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. Then, with a grunt, vanished through the trees with the rest of the crew.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to any ones knowledge, high above the area where the girl had fallen, sat a boy.

His face lit up with a smile as he scanned the area. " Looks like we're going to have some company tomorrow Tink." He joked, with a grin, to a little ball of light zooming around his head.

" Not to mention a little fun with Hook," he continued, and his smile only growing.

As the light ball slowed and landed on the boy's knee, through the glow of light it created, you could make out a slim body of a girl, outfitted in the forest's leaves, with tiny wings sprouting from her back.

The sound of bells filled his ears.

He rolled his eyes." Oh _come on_ Tink, I _always_ fight with Hook. I won't get hurt! Stop worrying!" He stared at her for a moment, eye brows raised.

"You know," he started, amusement flickering in his eyes. " Sometimes you remind me of a grown up..."

Before the tiny person could reply, the boy sprang from his branch and flew off into the night, heading for the stars, laughter echoing behind him as he went.

After letting out a long steam of angry sounding chimes, the blonde hair light ball sighed, and quickly flew up after him.


	2. A brush with death About ten times

**A/N: Yaaaaaahhhhhh update! Update! I know you are excited about this. Okay, so you could at least try to act like it a little. Please? FOR THE LOVE OF NEVERLAND PEOPLE DON'T MAKE ME CRY! ehh.. **

**Yes, well.. Hey! A ka-trillion-billion-million and a 1/2 thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! You people are AWESOME beyond words! **

**Also, Major- read the above for exact amount- thanks to my beta Tally- who fixes my horrible grammar problems. Mucho thanks!**

**Just for your info.. I haven't had much time to work on the next chapter of the Another Day's Sun, but it's coming along. I actually have all of it but the end done. So as soon as I get some time.. or inspiration of where the heck I should go with the story.. lol It'll be done. Hopefully it'll be up soon. Sorry it takes me so frickin' long to update each time. I know how frustrating it gets when someone never finishes a story. Ah! I shall try my hardest to finish it for you all! **

**Anywho, I'll stop blabbing. Again. I'm rather good at it you know. - If you haven't noticed. I hope you enjoy this chappie as much or even more than the first! And ... as always.. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter Two**

**A Brush With Death. About Ten Times**

Riley opened her eyes and groaned.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, clutching her throbbing head which only worsened as she rose up to a sitting position.

Then, slowly, the memory of the night before flooded her mind, and the headache was forgotten.

"Oh _shit_!" The girl shot to her feet. _What am I going to do? _

She looked around the dark room in which she was kept; its ancient wood creaking as feet made their way across the floor above. Her hand traced the walls of her cell, searching through the darkness for anything the resembled a door.

Finally, her land landed on seemed to be a handle and she twisted..

Nothing happened. _Maybe it's stuck.._

Forcefully, she slammed her shoulder into the moth-eaten wood, hoping that the impact would open the door.

But there was no budge. It was locked.

Riley's head sank in defeat. _NOW what?_

She didn't have to wait long for an answer, as suddenly, with a big bang, the door flew open, causing dust to fly up in all directions. The largest man she had ever seen stepped through the doorway, every inch of his body covered in tattoos.

"Wh-who are you?" she questioned, stumbling backwards in alarm.

"Jukes' the name," the man answered gruffly.

"What do you want?"

"Come t' get ye. Captain's orders," he growled once more.

"_Who_?"

"James Hook a'course."

Riley rolled her eyes, her fear temporarily forgotten, and replaced with frustration.

"Oh _him_ again." Her eyes lingered upon the man's attire before continuing sarcastically, "And I suppose you expect me to believe _you're _a pirate as well, _hm_?"

The man ignored her, pulling off a bundle of ropes from his belt.

The girl sighed. "Well,_ what_ does he want with me then?" she inquired irately.

The pirate shrugged. "I s'pect the usual.. bait."

Riley froze.

"Bait? What do you mean _bait_? For _what!_?" she shrieked hysterically.

_Oh my gosh I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die..._

"Peter Pan, of course!"

The teenage girl threw up her hands in exasperation, and growled, "Oh not _that_ again!" Poking the man sharply in the chest, she continued fiercely, "Look,_ buddy_, why don't you just give this whole twisted 'I'm-a-wannabe-pirate' act up and just tell me what the _hell_ is going on here because frankly, I'm getting a wee bit _pissed_."

Snarling, the man roughly snatched her hand and bent it backwards, making her howl in pain.

"_Quit _yer barkin' and 'old _still_," the man hissed. "I got t' tie ye up!"

He loosened his grip and brought up the rope, ignoring the look of loathing the girl sent his way.

As he wrapped the length of rope around her hand she squirmed uncomfortably, yelping as he pulled it tight.

"You don't have to make it so tight, you know!" she exclaimed, shifting her arms around behind her. In reply to her remark, the man only pulled tighter on her bonds.

She rounded on him glaring.

"I _really_ don't like you."

The man smirked, then took a rough hold on her shoulder and pulled her through the doorway. "Move it!" he yelled.

"I really don't have a choice now, _do_ I?" she quipped furiously, as he dragged her up the stairs to face yet another door.

Letting go of her shoulder, Riley watched as he then placed his ear against the door, apparently listening for some kind of sound from the other side.

After a few moments he drew back, smiling wickedly, "Ah, Peter Pan, arrived right on time. Now when Captain gives the signal, we go out."

"Can't wait," she replied sardonically.

The pirate sneered at her. "Shut up girl. Ye want t' give us away?"

Riley considered this.

"Well ya, actu-"

"Speak another word and I'll break yer bones and feed 'em to the dogs!" he threatened.

"I didn't see any d-"

"_Shut it!"_

"Yes sir!" she mocked, saluting him.

In reply he growled.

Riley sniggered, then stood quietly, listening. As much as she hated to be acting like a "good" prisoner, she was actually somewhat curious herself as to what was going on outside the door.

Voices from outside reached her ears. From the sound of it, it was the man "Captain James Hook" as he had called himself, and someone else she did not know, bickering back and forth.

"Ah, Pan, you've come," she heard the Captain say.

"Of course Captain Codfish," the other voice started with a mock. "As you know, it's _always_ a pleasure seeing you."

"I have something you might be interested in," the Pirate went on, ignoring the boy's sarcasm. "And I might give it back if you if surrender yourself. "

The boy rolled his eyes. " Oh, comeon Hook, what could you_ possibly_ have that would make me turn myself in!"

Suddenly, the cabin door burst open, and Riley felt two large hands, push her forward through the opening.

The girl cried out as she smacked against the hard wooded deck.

Peter blinked.

"That'll work..." he replied stupidly, only half aware of what he was saying, as he stared down at the girl in surprise.

Letting out a groan, Riley spit of the mouth full or hair and pushed the rest from her face, as it obstructed her view. Gazing up at her surroundings, she gasped.

In front of her stood two people, one being the so-called "Hook", and another being a boy.

_A boy? What was he doing here? Had he been kidnaped too?_

She studied him. He sure didn't _look_ like he was kidnaped. In fact, the boy looked like he had sprung right from nature itself. He appeared to be around the same age as her, his wild reddish-brown hair, blowing slightly in the breeze, and playful green eyes sparkling on his pleasant, but at the moment, surprised face.

His slim torso was clad in what could be described best as the forest itself, and his legs in green...

Riley raised an eyebrow.

_Panty hose?_

The girl snorted, then quickly flung a hand to her mouth._ Whoops_..

Getting over her amusement, she noticed something else. Both males were staring down as her, intently.

Awkwardly, she grinned. "…Hi?"

Her thoughts were quickly shook from her head and she was pulled up from the ground harshly by two large hands, a dagger then held to her neck.

Hook shook his head and began speaking again. "So as I was saying, her for you. Sound fair enough, Pan?"

"_Look_, just give it up Hook. She's just a helpless girl. Just give her to me and.." he paused, his forehead crinkling in thought, "I might not hurt you as much," he finished with a smirk.

Riley's mouth dropped open.

"Helpless? HELPLESS? I am not _helple_-" she was cut off when the dagger pressed in closer on her neck. The girl stood silent, but kept her glare firmly fixed.

Hook turned back to his enemy.

"Just come here!" the Captain demanded sharply. "Then she walks free!"

"How about she comes here, and _you_ walk free!" Pan rephrased and spat out, equally as sharp

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"_NO_!"

"_YES_!"

Riley watched them bicker back and forth with an eye brow raised. _This is pathetic.._

"NO!" Hook continued, folding his arms.

"YES!" Peter went on, stomping his foot.

Riley let out a frustrated sigh. _Men.._

_That's it. I can't take this anymore!_

"Ahem.." Both looked over at the girl. "I don't mean to butt in or anything, but I have a suggestion to this tinsy winsy problem."

Hook's eyes flared up. "And just _what_ would that be?"

"Well, I will _show _you if you let me loose for just two seconds! _Geez_!" She rolled her eyes. "So bossy.." she mumbled out, feeling the pirate's grasp on her reluctantly loosen, as ordered from a nod of the Captain.

"Thank you, Now I.." she drifted off. _Now I what.._ She blinked. She had gotten them to let her go, and she had not one clue what to do next. She mentally smacked herself. _Oh, this was smart.._

_Mental note: Next time I **don't** think of a plan, **don't **put the plan I **don't **have into action._

"_Well?"_ Hook spat out impatiently. Riley jumped from her thoughts.

"Oh, well, right..I..uh…" _Think, think, think, think,_ "Well now I-"_THHHIIIIIIIINNNNNNKKKKKKK!_ "I...run.." _RUN!_ The girl's eyes widened. "I RUN!"

_Soooooo would someone -please- tell me why I'm still standing here._

Hook growled. "GRAB HER!"

_Ooooooooooooooh crraaaaaaaaapppppppp.._

Riley's feet kicked into motion.  
_  
Oh now they work._

She cursed, looking behind her to see a group of not-so-happy looking pirates hot on her tail.

Picking up her speed, she raced onward. Stumbling occasionally from the awkward, unbalanced feeling of having her hands being tied behind her back. Dodging around a barrels and a pile of rope, she came to face the end of the ship.

_Ship? WHY AM I ON A SHIP?_

The girl whipped around, coming face to face with the rabid looking pirates.

_Not good.._

She peered over her shoulder as she leaned against the edge of the ship, to the dark, murky water crashing around violently, very, very, _very _far down below.

Riley gulped. There was no way she could jump with her hands tied behind her like that. She would drown for sure, but was being killed by pirates any better?

She paled. _I'm dead. _

"You appear to be in quite a pickle here..." Her head shot upward toward the sound of the voice- eyes landing on the form of a familiar looking boy, legs folded, floating happily above her.

_WAIT. ...Above me?_

Here eyes grew.

_FLOATING? Oh dear Lord.._

She shook her head. NO! She had more important things to worry about the floating boys at the moment. Like, for one, keeping herself alive. But for some unknown reason, she just couldn't tear her eyes away from the hovering boy.

Peter Pan cocked an eye bow at the girl as she remained silent, mouth gaping open, staring wide-eyed up at him.

"Helllooooo," he began, flipping upside down in the air to wave a hand in front of her face. "Did you hear me? HEY!" He sighed. "Geez, girls _are_ deaf. I _said _you appear to b-"

Riley glared, shaking from her daze at the insult. "I heard what you said!" she snapped, beginning to dislike the boy more and more every second. "Just tell me something I _don't _know."

The boy shrugged. "Okay, there is a sword flying toward your head."

She turned her head in confusion. "Wha-" she stopped, letting out a squeak, and ducking down as a sword flew past where her head had been seconds before.

Riley growled from her spot crouched down on the deck. _Stupid boy.._ "_Look_," she snarled, "not to be _rude_, but if you can't tell, I'm kind of busy here at the moment. Mind if we have this little chat some another time, _hm_?" She ducked as another sharp object was hurled at her head.

The boy sighed once more. "Fine, fine, I just thought you needed my help..." he began to fly off.

_Help? Did he say help?_

"WAIT!" the girl cried, making the flying boy stop in place.

"You bellowed?" the boy asked innocently with a grin.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "_Look_, just undo my hands will you?"

"I knew you needed my help," he stated, lowering himself beside her and pulling out a dagger.

"Listen up _buddy_," Riley growled over her shoulder to the boy as he cut away at the rope binding her hands. "Let me set you straight. I don't _need_ your help. I just could _use_ it."

… _A lot_.

"I'm sure, you're a girl, all girls need my help. That's why they all come to me going, 'Oh, Peter, save me, save me' " He mocked in a high girly tone, as he cut through the last rope freeing her hands.

Riley seethed, rubbing her wrists "I_ beg_ your pardon, not _all _girls are li-"

"GET THEM YOU FOOLS, THEY ARE GETTING AWAY!" came the booming voice of Captain James Hook from across the deck, cutting off her rant.

_Uh oh.. Time to go, Rye..._

The girl let out a puff of annoyance and glared up at the tall boy.

"We'll continue this discussion later."

She paused.

"On second thought, hopefully not."

With that, she ran along the edge of the ship to where her bag was lying and quickly grabbed it up slinging it over her shoulder. Her eyes lingered on a bundle of black lying beside where her bag had been seconds before. She quickly slung it over her shoulder as well, figuring it could come in handy somehow.

Riley took a quick glance behind her, to see a group of people racing toward her all yelling.

_Eep! Go, go, go!_

Without a second thought, she flung herself over the side of the ship and into the cold water below.

Her head burst out from the water, and she cursed. There had been a slight misestimating of the temperature of the water. It was not just cold. It was frickin' FREEZING.

Nonetheless, shivering, she hugged her pack closer and began to swim towards shore.

"YOU LET HER GET AWAY YOU MANGY DOGS! I SHOULD KILL YOU ALL! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" The Captain raged from above.

Peter, who was looking over the edge at the girl, just smiled. "I can't believe you let her get away so easily. You really _are_ a stupid codfish," the boy commented.

Hook lashed out toward the boy, his sword slashing down where the flying boy had been seconds before. Peter, hovering just above the captain, stuck out his tongue. "Too slow," he declared with a smirk.

The man growled and swung his sword round again, but missed once more.

Grinning, the boy rose higher. "Till we meet again, Captain Codfish." He tipped his cap, then flew off toward the spot where the girl had swam off, laughing as he went.

Crawling out of the water, Riley laid herself down on the warm sand, breathing deeply. She had never been so exhausted in her life, but the girl knew she had to keep moving. What if the pirates were still looking for her?

She froze.

_Pirates? This had to be a dream..._

Letting out a groan, she pulled herself once more to her feet, and scanned the area. The girl cut herself short of breath in surprise. Before her lay what had to be a jungle! It was monstrous! Trees stretching as far as the eye could see. She had never seen anything like it in her entire life.

Riley took a step backwards._ I can't go in there! I'll get lost for sure!_

As the thought registered though, she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Lost? How could she get lost if she didn't know where she was in the first place?

She shook her head, a grin still lingering on her lips. Then, bent down and picked up her bag which rested beside her. She stared at the black bundle, which had been taken from the ship that lay stretched out on top of her bag. Picking it up she pulled the material apart to its full extend to reveal it's true form. She grinned as she looked upon it. It was a cloak!

Come in handy indeed!

Dropping her bag, she swung the cloak around her, pulling up its hood to hide her face, then picked up her bag once more, hanging it over a shoulder.

Feeling a bit more protected under the folds of the cloak, she took a deep breath and set off toward the forest.

_It couldn't be that bad, could it?_

Peter Pan glanced in every direction as he flew over the island, his home, Neverland.

But no matter where he looked, he saw not one sign of the girl he had helped escape.

The boy let out a sigh. Finally, something interesting was going on once more in Neverland, and he had managed too lose the someone who caused it. She was the first person in some time that had come to Neverland, even if it wasn't he who brought her. He had reasons to be excited.

Yet, he had still somehow managed to lose her trail. With a shake of his head, he decided to give up the search for now and head back. Shifting directions, the boy started heading downward till his feet hit ground, landed without a sound.

Surrounding him, enormous trees with hundreds of branches each held two to three small huts. It was like one gigantic tree house. Wooden bridges and stairs connected everything and ended at the ground. Long vines dangled and twisted around everything, bringing it all together. Peter was home. "Lost Boys!" he belted out. "LOST BOYS!"

Within seconds, heads popped out one by one from inside their own little hut doors, quickly followed by the rest of their bodies. Their eyes shone brightly as they lay upon their fearless leader.

"Peter!" they exclaimed together.

"It's Peter!"

"He's back!"

"Pan!"

Voices echoed around the area, and it didn't take long before dozens of boys all surrounded the flying boy.

"What happened with Hook?" they asked anxiously, jumping up and down in excitement. "Did you fight him? Did you call him a Codfish? Did you ge-"

"One at a time!" the boy cut it, silencing their endless babbling. "I'll tell you everything," he continued. "But first, let me put something away." A smile broke out on his face.

"What is it Peter? What is it?"

He pulled out a shiny silver hook, and the boys' faces instantly lit up in amazement. "Is that..? I mean it's...Hook's hook! Tell us how you got it!" Peter started to walk away laughing.

"I'll tell you in a second," he yelled back over his shoulder. "Just let me put it away."

And with that, he disappeared into the blackness of the small hut.

Riley pushed away the bushes in front of her, cursing as she missed a few branches and they snapped backwards hitting her in the face.

Growling, the girl spit out leafs.

The last hour of walking through the forest had not been one of her favorites.

Addition to the hundreds of scratches and scrapes she had acquired from walking through the brush, she also managed to step in some form of animal excretion, almost getting her hair pecked off by some exotic-looking bird, and to end it all, she nearly accomplished to do herself in after falling into a killer shrub.

All and all, things weren't going very well.

"I'm starting to think I never should have left home," she mumbled to herself, plucking a twig from her hair with one hand and moving aside more branches with the other.

Finally, making her way through another cluster of bushes, she entered a clearing.

_Thaaaaaaaaankkkk yooou. Nooo more treeess!_

Standing up straight, she began to glance at her surroundings, and became shocked by the sight she took in. Everywhere she looked there were little wooded huts scattered among the trees.

What shocked her the most, however, was when her eyes lowered from the trees to the ground, and she met the gaze of dozens of boys looking just as shocked.

_Oh boy.._

And to make matters worse it didn't take long before they were over their surprise and were racing toward her.

"Get him!" someone screamed.

Riley screamed, turning to run but only to be stopped by more wild looking boys.

She was trapped.

They were all closing in, each drawing their swords in turn and pointing them toward her.

"KILL HIM!" another voice rang out, signaling them all to move forward.

Out of options, Riley did the only thing she could. Ducking down, she placed her hands over her head in defense, closed her eyes, and waited for her end...


	3. The Worst Deal EVER Made

**A/N: Hello you wonderful people! I'm going to apologize right now for everyone who is now mad at me because they thought I was updating the other story. I'm sorry. I don't know what is going on with that one. It's stuck. The chapter is almost done.. I just can't seem to finish it! I'm all out of ideas. It's sad and I know it must be frustrating ( and by frustrating I mean you are all ready to rip my head off.) all of you. (well. All of you that read it, that is.) So I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry. : ( If anyone has any ideas or suggestions I'd be GLAD for you your help! Just email me. My screen name is in my profile thingy.. It won't let me post it on here. Other then that, I don't know what to do.. except cry. Waaaaaaaaaa. Phooey. **

**Anywho, Thanks to all of you who reviewed: ) You are AWESOME! SooOo..Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! As always, sorry for my HORRIBLE spelling and grammar mistakes. Review, review, review! Please : ) **

**Chapter 3**

**The worst deal EVER made. **

Riley braced herself as the boys rushed towards her.

_OOooooh gosh. I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead._

She wasn't ready to die! Let alone at the hands of a bunch of bushman kindergartners with pointy sticks. It was ridiculous. And pathetic.

She didn't have to go out like this.

_I REFUSE to go out like this!_

She would just.. just...

_I'm doomed._

The girl sighed.

What was _taking_ so long anyway?

She peaked an eye open.

In front of her, the blurry vision of dozens of boys formed. Their heads were all turned backwards, listening to someone else shout something.._something_ that sounded a lot like..

"STOP! Don't kill him!"

_Don't kill him?_

Riley eyes widened. She dropped her arms and nodded violently in agreement,"Yes don't kill him!" she paused for a moment, "I mean.. me."

_Hang on, I'm not a him. Whaaa?_

Suddenly, the group of boys all shifted to one side or another; clearing a path for someone else- A taller boy, that looked all too familiar...

_Oh CRAP._

It was _him! _The one from the ship. The cursed, twit, of a boy! The one who could.. _fly_.

Riley swallowed.

She _knew_ who this boy was. She'd read the stories. Despite how bizarre it was, it _had_ to be real. Peter Pan, flying extrodinare, leader of lost boys, mortal enemy of Captain James Hook the pirate, and the youth of Neverland was heading towards her.

_Oh dear lord..this HAS to be a dream._

Reaching her, he lowered himself to the ground directly in front of her. His eyes locking with her own.

Riley froze, as Peter Pan's eyes scanned into her.

"Who are you?" he finally asked, his eye brows furrowed in a puzzled expression.

" NuUughhh.." came the reply. She was frozen to the spot.

He asked again, "_Who_ are you?"

Her own eye brows shifted in confusion.

Didn't he recognize her?

Then it hit her, she still had her hood up!

She opened her mouth to tell him, but no sound would flow from her mouth.

What was wrong with her? She _always_ had something to say! So why could see only stare at the boy instead?

Giving a sigh at her silence, he shifted position, and continued. "Not much of a talker I see. In that case, I will just have to explain my situation to you." He leaned closer. " You see, my men here want to kill you and I don't want to deny them their fun, but ...I believe in a fair fight."

Riley dumbly nodded her head in understanding, slightly surprising herself at the movement.

"So, to satisfy both them and myself," he went on. " I'll give you a chance." He stared at her, waiting.

She stared at him stupidly, right back

The boy leaned closer yet.

_Too close! Too close! Too close! _her mind sang.

A smiled began at the edge of his mouth as he softly explained, "That _means_," amusement danced in his eyes. " I suggest you run."

Suddenly it all clicked in the girl's head, and she sprang up, shooting off across the grass, not even daring to look back.

XXXX

Peter continued to kneel down in the grass for a moment, his hand extended out, commanding the boy's anxiously awaiting behind him to hold back.

Then, not a second later, his hand dropped, and he shouted, "GO!"

At the signal, every Lost boy standing behind him raced forward after the mysterious person. Weapons in hand.

Peter himself then got up and headed off in the opposite direction of the boys, his own plan in mind.

XXXX

Racing through the trees, Riley quickly examined her surroundings, her breath short, and cut off.

She couldn't take much more of this. She had been exhausted _before_ all this started. Whatever energy she had left, wasn't going to last long. And even though she couldn't see the boys, she could still hear their war cries not far behind her. She had to think fast.

_What am I going to do?_

Luckily, her question was soon answered.

Looking to her left, she glanced at what appeared to be a small opening in a rock, just big enough for someone to squeeze through. The opening was so covered with moss she probably wouldn't have even noticed it if the corner of it hadn't been unveiled.

Riley sped forward, quickly slipping herself into the crevice, being careful not to tear down the moss on the outside. Once inside, she used the tiny uncovered area to see back out at the forest.

Watching closely, she saw the untamed boys run right by her small hideout without casting one glance its way.

The girl took a deep breath, realizing the whole time they took to pass she had been holding it in.

Her lungs once more full of air, she leaned back a little from the opening. Riley took of her cape, smoothing down her hair as it rolled down her back. Looking up for the first time she noticed that the crevice was more of a cave, and was actually quite tall. When she stood up straight, she was still feet form the ceiling.

Letting out a another sigh, she whispered to herself, "_Now_ what?"

Without warning, before even getting a chance to scream, an arm shot out from the darkness wrapping itself around her waist, quickly followed by another one that snaked its way up to cover her mouth. Her body was held tightly to her capture.

Wasting no time at all, she was pushed forward through the opening of the cave.

Riley struggled to free herself, which was not making it easy for her kidnapper to move with her.

The hand on her mouth moved off, but instantly returning, this time holding a dagger. It moved to her neck.

Riley stood still.

The stranger then pushed her forward again. And helplessly, She moved forward too...

Riley was panic struck.

What would happen to her? Who even _had_ her?

COULD THERE NOT BE _ONE_ MOMENT ON THIS BLOODY ISLAND THAT SHE _WASN'T _BEING ATTACKED BY SOMETHING?

It didn't take long before she found out the answer to at least one of the questions, as her captur , let out a crow. _A CROW? _

The girl groaned.

_Oh no...it's -him-._

Within seconds, she was once more surrounded by the _so-called_ "Lost boys."

The dagger pressed to her neck immediately jerked away and she was push forward onto the hard ground.

"_Ow_!" she cried, scowling at the ground. Then lifting her head, her eyes fell on all the stunned faces gazing upon her.

A swarm of voices sprang up all at once.

" _Girl_!"

"It's a girl"

"He's a_ girl_! ..Er, I mean, she's a girl!"

The voices drowned out all the sounds of the forest, but one voice was still heard through it all.

"_QUIET_!" the voice bellowed.

All went silent.

Riley laid stone-still upon the ground, scared to look behind her.

Peter spoke up, " It's you!" he exclaimed happily. " From the ship! I knew it was you the second I saw you. Nothing gets past me."

"Now don't we just know _everything_." Riley mumbled mockingly, as she got up and faced him.

All self-confidence left her as their eyes locked once more.

Speaking with more courage then she felt she had, she asked, " So, what are you going to do now?"

Peter began to circle her slowly. "Well, I _could_ kill you sense you had your chance to escape and failed, but.." he hesitated slightly. " You intrigue me.You, a _girl_, managed to escape Hook," He paused, and grinned to himself, " Well, with the help of me of course."

Flames brewed up in Riley's eyes. "And just _what_ it that supposed to mean? Because I'm a girl I'm not able to do stuff like that? And I have you know I could have gotten away just fine without your help you brainless, irritating, egotistic-"

The boy put a finger to her lips, quieting her, his eyes twinkling.

Riley growled, only making the boy's grin grow.

_Why does he do that? It's like he thinks it's funny when I'm mad!_

Peter didn't answer her question though, instead he motioned to the Lost boys. "I've decided we are going keep her for now as our prisoner." And without another word he flew off towards his hut.

Crowds of boys rushed forward. Grabbing her hands, they tied them behind her back swiftly. Then, pulling her by the shoulders, they moved forward.

Again the sight of the hideout filled Riley's eyes making them widen in amazement. Finally, reaching a long wooden pole in the center of everything, she seemed to have found her destination, as she was pushed forward. Her hands were quickly untied, then retied around the back of the pole.

Riley let out a groan. _Doesn't this guy have a heart!_ The lost boys finished their work, then stood grouped in front of her, staring for what seemed like hours. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under everyone's gaze.

She cleared her throat, " Uh, shoo.."

Peter Pan popped back out of his hut, and strutted toward them. The boy's gawking turned away from her. She let out a breath in relief, Riley was almost glad to see him.

_Almost._

They all backed away, leaving a path for Peter to move through. Getting to her, he stopped, turned around, and spoke. " I want to talk to her_ alone_."

No one moved. Instead they gazed between Riley and Peter curiously.

"Can she tell us stories?" One of the boys finally asked quietly.

" Will she play games with us?" another asked, a little louder.

" Is she going to stay forever?" three boys asked together.

" Will she make us take medicine?" The another boy questioned, his nose wrinkled in disgust, similar reaction's quickly following from the rest of them.

Riley snickered silently at the sudden assault of questions on the boy leader.

"Is she going to be our new mother?"

She chocked mid-snigger.

They stared at her.

She stared at them herself, in complete alarm.

_They can't be SERIOUS, can they?_

Peters shook his head, " Go, go, _go_! I'll tell you what I decide later!"

They all smiled shyly and scrambled off.

Peter then turned back around towards her. "Now, for _you_.."

Her eyes widened, but she shook her head.

_No, Okay, keep cool, keep cool, just keep cool.._

"I'm not your mother!" Riley piped out in a very panicked, high-toned squeak.

She mentally smacked herself. _Oh very cool.. _

Peter laughed. "Don't have a spaz attack, just tell me your name."

She snorted, "Now _what_ makes you think I would tell you my name, let alone answer_ any _of your other questions? -And I wasn't having a spaz attack!" She finished with a sneer.

Peter leaned his face in, only inches from her own, narrowing his eyes.

"Because," he began in a dangerous tone, "I could kill you at any moment I wish."

With a threateningly glare of her own, Riley herself inched forward.

"Really?" she hissed. "Then _what_ are you waiting for! It sure beats staying tied to a pole for the rest of my life!"

Peter opened his mouth in reply, but nothing came out. He didn't know how to respond!

"Well, so what," he finally snapped out.

"Well, so what? _Well_, so _what_?" Riley questioned in disbelief. " That's the _best _you can come up with? That's pathetic!" The girl laughed.

"Is not!" the flying boy parried, with an angry stare.

" Is too!" the girl retaliated quickly.

"Is _not_!" her hissed.

"Is _too_!" she growled.

"Not!"

"Is!"

"_Not_!"

"IS _T_-" Riley was cut off as Peter's dagger reached her neck. "Okay!_ Okay_, it's not!"

Peter wore a smug grin.

The girl scowled. "Cheater."

" That's what I thought. I'm leaving now, maybe you'll be in a more co-operative mood in the morning." He turned to leave, but suddenly stopped. "Oh, and.." he paused, an innocent smile creeping up his lips. " Have a nice night."

With that, he walked away, a smirk playing on his face. It didn't last long though, as behind him came the soft echo of a voice stating, "Is_ too_.."

Peter stomped off to his hut.

XXXX

Peter Pan paced his hut wildly.

"What do we do_ now_?" he questioned the bright ball of light flying above his head.

A series of chimes were heard in reply.

He snorted. " _Tink_, if I wanted to kill her she would be dead already!" The tiny fairy put the it-was-just-a-suggestion-look on her face. It soon changed to a look of horror as Peter continued, " Maybe we should let her go. I mean, I could always keep an eye on her and see what happens.."

The tiny ball of light jumped up and down madly waving her slender arms around.

"Come on Tink! It's not like anything _bad_ could happen!"

The fairy shook her head in disagreement, but peter wasn't paying attention.

His mind was made up.

XXXMeanwhile, outsideXXX

Riley thought frantically.

_How am I suppose to escape?_

She looked beside her for anything that might help her. A stick, a sharp rock, her bag..

_Wait! That's it! My bag! ..but where is it? _

The girl let out a sigh of defeat. She had no clue where he bag could be! _Now what?_ She thought angrily, kicking her foot in frustration, and sending her bag flying forward.

Her eyes widened. _MY BAG! _Looking to the ground, she saw her bag lying not far from her feet. She nearly laughed out loud. _What luck! _Then, she rolled her eyes. _And what stupidity.._

Who would be so dumb as to lay her stuff right next to her?

_Who cares!_ she thought, _Just get it already!_

Stretching her foot forward, she managed to looped the bag's strap around her shoe, and drag it forward. Then, lowing her body to the ground, she managed to nudge the bag to where her hands could reach it. After a few minutes of not-so-smoothly unzipping the bag, she stuck her hand inside it and felt around till she felt her Swiss army knife.

After pulling it out, Riley began hacking at her binds. Much time had passed when finally the last rope fell to the ground and her hands were free. Now _she_ was free!

With a quick smile, she grabbed her bag and quickly ran off into the dark forest surrounding her.

XXXBack at Peters TentXXX

Peter decided to let her go.

That was that.

He headed for the opening of his hut when out of no where, Slightly raced in, almost running straight into the flying boy.

The lost boy catching sight of Peter quickly announced, "Guythatgirlescapeseegottatellyousoherenow!"

Peter's eyes widened.

"_How_?"

"Idon'tknowIjustsawherrunoff!"

" Are you _kidding_ me?"

"NoshesgoneIswear!"

"_WHAT_?" Peter grabbed up his sword and headed towards the doorway. Reaching it, he fliped the flap covering it open and began his way outside, but stopped suddenly, turning back to the little boy. " Oh and Slightly.." The boy looked up at him. " _Breathe_."

With that, he ran outside, Tinker Bell at his side; Her chimes filling the air.

Peter snorted. "I _know_ I said I was going to let her go anyway, but this is totally different!" She chimed again. "HOW? I'll tell you _how_! When I said I was going to let her go I was giving her the right to leave! But she just left! Escaped! THIS MAKES ME LOOK BAD!"

The fairy rolled her eyes and floated off.

Peter took a quick glance around, before he himself flew off over the trees with one thought in mind:

Finding that wretched girl.

XXXX

Riley raced through the forest in an unknown direction. She really didn't care where she ended up as long as it was away from that.. Flying _cretin._

Finally, her lungs began to empty, and she slowed to a stop. Breathing in and out, she looked around.

Although she felt safe knowing she was well hidden from the sight of the flying boy, she didn't quite feel so safe about being in the dreaded forest once more. The fact that it was night time, not helping any either.

Shivering from the cold of the night air, the girl wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

What had she gotten herself into? Things weren't exactly any better then they were before were they? Stuck out in the middle of the night, in an unfamiliar area, with everything seeming to be after her?

_I'm starting to think I was better of tied to the pole! ..Wait! What am I thinking? Any place is better then being stuck to a pole.._

_I hope.._

Riley decided it was best to keep moving. Moving _where_, she wasn't quite sure. Would she be stuck running from pirates and annoying flying boys for the rest of her life?

The thought was hardly appealing.

The girl let out a moan, then- squeaked in fright, as a rustling noise was heard behind her.

Swinging around, she nervously grabbed for her army knife- the sharpest thing she owned at the moment- and held it out in front of her with a shaking hand. She searched the area.

There was nothing there.

_This place must really be getting to my head. _

Riley let out a sign of relief, she flipped the knife shut, placing it back in her pocket. She looked back up.

And screamed.

Directly in front of her stood _HIM_. Riley fell backwards, a shriek of fright still echoing from her mouth.

Peter rushed forward, quickly placing his hands over the screaming girl's mouth. "_Geez_! Why are you always so loud?" He slowly dropped his hands.

"_YOU_?" she quickly blurt out. " _Why_- I mea- _How_ did you- I mean..I AM_ NOT _LOUD-" Peter cut her off, quickly putting his hands back over her mouth.

She breathed heavily, her heart still beating a mile per minute.

"_Look_, I promise I'll move my hands if you will just shut up!" Riley narrowed her eyes at the boy, but none the less he lowered his hands. And surprising even to herself, she remained silent.

"That's better." He smiled. " Now," his face grew serious. "Why'd you ran off?"

Riley finally begging to shake off her shock, rose from the ground and laughed bitterly, then began walking away.

The boy's hand came down on her shoulder, stopping her.

"And just _where_ do you think your going?" he demanded.

"Away from you." she removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Riley turned to him with a frown, the randomness of the question catching her by surprise.

But quickly reclaiming her cool, she snapped out, " Well, _maybe_ it's because you took me as a prisoner! Or _maybe _because you tied me to a pole for the night! Or is it _maybe_ because you threatened me with your dagger. Multiple times! But _wait_, Oh no, that _couldn't_ be it." Riley rolled her eyes.

"It was _just_ a game."

"_Ha_," she laughed bitterly. "I'm _sure_ it was!"

The girl began to walk off.

"Then let me make it up to you!" he yelled out to her retreating form.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Riley turned back to him. " And just _how _are you plan-" she never got to finish, as without the slightest warning she was scooped up in his arms and lifted high into the air.

Riley was to startled to even speak, but then again, she was smiling to wide to get any words out.

_Oh my gosh.. I'm..I'm Flying! _

This was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt!

Peter looked down and saw the smile on the sixteen year old girl face, and couldn't help but smile himself. Laughing, he soared even higher over the mountains and plains, seas and forests of Neverland, eventually landing softly on a cliff high above the water.

Standing up proud, the boy waited for his praise, but it never came.

All was silent.

Then, out of nowhere, "WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_? DON'T YOU _EVER_ DO THAT TO ME AGAIN WITHOUT WARNING!"

He was confused. Just a moment ago she was so happy! But what happened next gave Peter his gratitude. As Riley turned her face away from him in anger, he caught the sight of a small smile playing on her lips.

He grinned as well.

After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up. "Well, I better go. Bye." She quickly began to walk off.

_He is going to stop me and tell me I'm going to be his prisoner any second...he is...he will..I know he will...isn't he...Yes, he is...any second. Just wait.. One..Two...Three-_

"Wait!"

_I knew it_!

"What's your name?"

_okay, so maybe I was wrong.._

"M-my name?" she stuttered out the question as it caught her off guard. She didn't know what to tell him. Did she really want him knowing her name?

_NO!_

She folded her arms stubbornly. "I'm not telling you!"

_Oh real mature there Parkerson._

Peter sighed. "Come on, I saved your life, you owe me!"

"Saved my life? HA! I was doing just FINE on my own thank you. All you did was distract me."

"You were about to get clobbered by pirates!"

"I was thinking up a plan!"

"You were screaming your head off."

" Oh, _go_ away."

The boy rolled his eyes, then grinned an idea forming in his head.

"Let's make a deal then."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"What kind of deal?"

" I save your life.. again-"

"You mean for the first time."

"-and you have to tell me your name." he finished, ignoring her comment.

She went silent for a moment, thinking.

"So, what your saying," she began, finally, " Is that if you save me from certain death I will have to tell you my name?"

"Basically."

Riley stood silent for another second, considering it, before nodding her head.

"All right.."

Peter's face shone brightly. " Great! Can't wait! See you later!" The boy rose from the ground.

" But I'm telling you!" They girl yelled after his retreating form. " I'll never need saved!"

She swear she heard his laugh before disappearing from sight.

Riley growled.

"Idiot," she mumbled, before walking off into the woods once more.


	4. Pirates,Crocs,and excessively clingy men

**Chapter 4**

**Pirates, crocodiles, and excessively clingy men**

Neverland shook, as Captain James Hook slammed his fist down onto the old wooden table. " I HATE PETER PAN!" he roared.

A short, pleasantly plump man stumbled forward to pour his Captain another drink. "Now, now, Captain sir, he's just a boy-"

" A STUBBORN, ANNOYING, ALL-TO-COCKY _TEENAGE _BOY!"

" Well, yes maybe he can be a bit bothersome sometimes. Like when he cut off your hand and fed it to that crocodile, then laughed in your face. Or when he stole your treasure, or when he made fun of you when that girl tricked you, Or-"

" I _get _your point Mister Smee," the Captain hissed. "And _don't_ remind me of that girl..." he added, with a growl.

" Yes," Smee agreed, with a regretful sigh. " It's a _pity_, really, that she sided with Peter Pan."

Hook began to pace his deck. "There has to be some way we can get rid of both those little brats...some way..." grumbling, he sat down at his desk once more, draining the alcohol from his drink.

Mister Smee rushed forward to refill it.

"AH HA!" the Captain suddenly exclaimed, dropping the glass he held to the floor, shattered it. The round man toppled over in surprise. "I'VE GOT IT SMEE!" Hook continued, paying no heed to the broken glass.

"Got-t w-what C-Captain?" he stuttered out from the floor, trying to stand up.

"How to get Pan and the girl, you blubbering fool!" he pushed the plump man back over as he walked by. "All we have to do is get her, and we'll get him!" The Captain explained, a crazed smile plastered on his face as he spoke.

"Pardon sir?"

Hook let out a frustrated sigh. "I forgot I'm working with an idiot. We kidnap the girl and use her as bait to get Peter here! Understand?"

Smee's brow furrowed in confusion. "But, C-captain?"

"_Yes_?" The pirate leader questioned, in an impatient tone, clutching his hand to his head feeling a headache soon approaching.

"Didn't we already try that plan..S-sir?" he inquired quietly, aware he was questioning his Captain's order.

"Of course not!" he snarled.

Smee wasn't so sure it wasn't, but knew better then to go against his superior. Instead he asked, "Sir, how will we do get them?"

His Captain grinned sinisterly "You shall see..."

Riley closed her eyes and listened to the world around here. The summer's night air whirling around her as if it were a blanket cradling her in it's warmth.

Her head filled with thoughts. Everything was so wonderful here, so new and exciting, but peaceful and welcoming (_Well, _she thought with a grin, _Almost welcoming _) all at the same time. It was all actually quite perfect.

Shifting to her side, her thoughts drifted to Peter.

A sprinkle of needles raced up her spin. And Riley couldn't help but wonder why. Could it be hidden feelings..possibly love?

The girl snorted, shifting her position once more.

_Love? With him? Impossible_. She didn't even _like_ the guy, let alone _love_ him.

_Plus_, she thought, rolling her eyes, _How can you love someone you've not even known a day._ _And has spent half that day, scaring, annoying, and threatening to kill you._ It was ridiculous.

No, that prickle had been just the wind. Riley smiled to herself "Just the wind," she whispered out.

Then, letting out a yawn, she drifted off into slumber.

The sun rays of light cut forth through the sky and spread over the island of Neverland.

The sleeping girl awoke, but kept her eyes closed, enjoying the sun's warmth dancing on her skin. It abruptly grew cold though, when the sun was blocked out and a shadow crept it's way over the girl's form.

Curious at the sudden lack of warmth, Riley Parkerson opened her eyes.

And screamed.

Squirming backwards across the warm sand, the girl clutched her heart.

Hovering right above her was Peter Pan.

Growling at her rude awakening, she quickly stood straight and roared, "STOP _DOING_ THAT!"

The flying boy grimaced, then lowered himself to the ground. " Sorry.." Peter looked around. "Beautiful morning isn't it?"

The girl snorted. "Yes, beautiful, magnificent, absolutely stunning, but _question_?"

"What?"

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" she screeched hysterically.

Peter smiled. "Watching you." He answered, like it was normal behavior to hover above people staring at them.

"Well, obviously, but _why_?"

"_Because_," Peter began in a-stating-the-obvious-voice, " _How_ am I supposed to learn your name if I'm not watching you to know when you need saved!" He rolled his eyes.

_You just set yourself up for this one didn't you Rye..._ She thought, mentally smacking herself.

"Does this mean your going to follow me, like.. _everywhere_?"

His face lit up. "Of course!"

Riley groaned.

"Kill me now," she mumbled to herself.

Peter leaned forward. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

The girl smiled innocently. "I said..nothing, absolutely nothing." Then, picking up her bag and her cloak, Riley began to walk off towards the Forest.

Peter flew over to her and landing beside. "So what are we going to do today?"

Riley snorted. " We? _We_ are going to do nothing. _I_ am going to find some food. Just _me._ _Alone_."

But he didn't seem to have heard her, and exclaimed happily, " Great! I'll help you!"

She rolled her eyes. _There has got to be a way to get rid of this guy. There just has t-_ the girl stopped walking, and smiled evilly. _Perfect..._

Putting her hand to her head as if she we going to faint, Riley belted out in the most dramatic voice she could muster, "Oh _Peter_!" He instantly rushed over.

"What? What's wrong?"

The girl sobbed hysterically. " I- I-" Sniff, sniff. "There- in the forest- something!" Sniff. "Horrible-red-eyes!" She let out a final over dramatic cry of fear.

Peter puffed out his chest. "Don't worry! I will save you!" She almost burst out laughing, but controlled the urge long enough to let out, "Your _so_ brave Peter!"

The grin on Peter's face widened to it's full extent and he headed straight into the bushes.

Riley couldn't hold it back any longer. She doubled over laughing.

Peter's head suddenly poked out of the bush and asked, " Did you say something?"

Riley cut her laughing short. "Uh, No, no! Now _go_! Save me from that _terrifying_ beast!"

Peter's facial features turned serious and he stood straight with pride. "Right! Have no fear!" he told her, then disappeared once more into the brush.

She managed to keep her laughter in this time incase he decided to come back out, although, she felt it was going to burst her lungs in doing so. Quickly and silently, Riley backed away from the forest border, before starting up a full out run away from the area.

Seconds later, she was gone from sight.

Not a moment after that, Peter came back through the bushes. " I didn't see any-" He turned in circles, looking around. "Hello?" The girl was gone!

It didn't take long for the boy to figure out he had been tricked.

Peter let out a sigh. " You may be smart," he began a loud. "But nobody beats me at a good game of hide and seek." With that, he sprang up, and disappeared into the clouds.

The game had begun.

Riley wandered around aimlessly.

What was she going to do today?

Just then, her stomach rumbled.

The girl laughed. "Food first."

So the search for food began. _There has got to be some here_, _right? But where?_ Walking a few more paces forward, a distant sound filled her ears. She walked farther yet, in hopes the sound would become more clear. It seemed she had been walking for a good ten minutes before the sound became audible. It was laughter!

She hastily moved towards it, but stopped when a thought hit her. _What if it isn't safe? _Which wasn't doubtful considering the luck she had had so far with running into trouble on this blasted island.

Was it worth the risk?

_No..of course not.._

Riley shook her curiosity off and continued on her way, She had food to find.

But she stopped suddenly, a smell reaching her nose as she passed. One of the best smells she could think of at the moment. _Fooooooooooooooooooooood!_

It was coming from the area the laughter presides. Hesitantly, she walked towards it. _It wouldn't hurt to just check it out, right? _

Bending back a section of the bush she knelt by, she gazed forward, her eyes widening. _Pirates!_ _It's the pirates!_ There, right in front of her, they sat merrily, singing tunes, and shoving food into there mouths viciously.

Riley stared at the food longingly for a moment, before snapping back to reality.

_I have to get out of here now!_

The girl backed away slowly. Going to extent of even holding her breath in order not to be heard. One step at a time she cautiously made her way backwards.

_Come on Rye your almost out_..

Another step.

_...almost out..._

One more step backwards.

_Almos_- SNAP!

The sound echoed around the forest. Her eyes flew downward. There, laying under her foot, a single stick, snapped in half.

Riley cringed. _YOU IDIOT! Stupid, stupid, IDIO- _Her thoughts were cut off when the sound of multiple angry growls reached her ears. Her gaze flipping up, there stood at least a dozen pirates.

_Not again..._ Riley let out a moan.

Captain James Hook stepped forward, hook raised. "Just the young lady we were looking for," he started. " It was most polite of you to save us the trouble of finding you." He let out a cruel laugh. "Would you care to join us for supper?"

Her eyes widened. _WHAT NOW THEY WANT TO EAT ME?_

Riley gulped. "No, no, that's quite alright. I was just on my way out, thank you." She chuckled nervously, and quickly turned to leave, but was stopped by a gigantic, pig-resembling pirate who blocked her way.

" EAT HIM INSTEAD, YOU CANNIBALS!" She squeaked and made a run for it, only to be stopped by yet another beefy pirate.

Hook shook his head, then bowed low and extended his hand showing to walk forward. "Come child, stop trying to escape and eat up, it may be you're last meal." _Oh..so they don't want to eat me? .._

_..I knew that._

_WAIT. What does he mean -last- meal?_

" My dear child," the Captain continued. "I must insist you come. You can either come willingly or unwillingly, but either way, I ought add, you'll be dead by morning." He finished, his mouth curling up in a dangerous smirk.

" You won't get away with this! You..you.. big ..evil..ape!" Riley winced. _Oh, you sure told him. _

Hook flashed his evil grin once more, then, walked off. Just before he disappeared from sight he turned, yelling back, "Bring her back to the ship."

Pirates from all around moved forward, closing in the already small area around Riley. She wasn't even able to make a move before they swooped in, grabbing her arms and legs. The girl fought back all she could. Kicking and punching at anything and everything, but they were just to strong. She didn't even notice her book bag falling to the ground, as they carried her off towards the ship.

All she could do was hope that somebody was out there that would help her.

Peter Pan soared through the clouds with a competition on his mind.

The competition between him and the short-tempered girl, who had so suddenly appeared in Neverland not a day before.

He'd find her before the day was done. There was no doubt about that. He was Peter Pan! He didn't _lose _a competition. Especially to a..a.. _girl._

No, he wouldn't lose this one. His mind was set.

So much so, he didn't even notice the Neverbirds squawking at him as he passed at such a speed they were almost knocked from their place in the air.

_She has got to be somewhere..._ He thought frantically, searching the land below.

_Wait.._ the boy squinted his eyes. _What's that?_

There, straight beneath the boy, flowing up from the trees, was a wisp of smoke.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Peter flew over to the area, then lowered himself softly to the ground. He quickly spotted the source of the smoke. It came from what looked to be a small camp out. The fire in the center had just gone out. Examining the ground closely, he spotted the footprints of what must of been more then one person.

Peter frowned, completely puzzled.

_The Indians never come across the land this far._.. _The only people that are in this territory are..pirates. But what are they doing on land?_

Pondering the thought, Peter plopped down on the ground.

"Ah!" the boy instantly sprang back up, rubbing his backside. He's sat on something! Kneeling down, he began to carefully swatted the tall grass covering the forest floor aside.

His eyes widened. In front of him lay a bag. What surprised him the most though, was how familiar the bag looked. He had seen this before, he knew, as he ran his fingers across the material.

_I know I've seen this before..._

All of a sudden, it hit him. _The girl! It's hers!_ He had seen slung across her shoulder.

The boy jumped to his feet, but his brow lowered in confusion.

_Pirates... ...The girl... ...Pirates... ..The gir- _His gasped. _The pirates! They have her!_

It all made sense now.

Before you could count to three, Peter was up in the air flying.

"HEY WATCH IT, YOU OVERSIZED BOAR!" Riley growled out in pain, as her back was forcefully smacked into the solid, wooden, mast of the Pirate ship.

Her body shuttered, as her hands were tightly tied round the back of the pole.

The girl groaned_. Being kidnaped three times in two days can't be good for a persons health.._

Looking around the dark shadowed ship, she watched ugly blood thirsty pirates of all shapes and sizes stare her way.

_So this is my life, _She thought grimly. _A captive on Hook's ship, stuck to a pole. _

_I hate poles..._

Speaking of the devil, the scoundrel himself walked over. Captain James Hook. His face held a sickeningly smug grin and he looked as if he would start skipping if not for the fact that his reputation was at stake. "Hello m'dear," his voice rang out with glee. "I trust you had a good night." He smirked.

Riley on the other hand, didn't find it quite as amusing. She decided to get straight to the point. "So, spill it. Tell me your oh-great-and brilliantly-planned-out scheme that will bring about the end to me and the pesky flying idiot," She scoffed.

"Well, I hoped it would be a surprise, but sense you insist.." He paused for a moment. " You, the pathetic little brat will stay tied to this pole, while we wait for Pan to come and save the day. Then," he went on, smiling maliciously. " As he comes to a landing to untie you, my men will ambush him, bringing the brat to his death. And you sadly, not saved by Peter, will meet your end as well.," he finished, with mock sorrow.

Surprisingly, Riley sniggered as he ended his explanation of the plan. Hook rounded on her, brow creased in confusion at the unexpected reaction. " Is there something you find _funny_?" he inquired with a hiss.

Finally, calming herself enough to talk, she explained, "You're using me as bait again!" She paused for a moment to snicker once more, before continuing, " Didn't you already try that plan?"

Hook snarled. "It's not the same plan!" He declared in a huff. "And you and Pan _will_ die!"

Just then, a voice coming from above in the crow's nest announced, " Peter Pan flying straight ahead!" Before rushing off to get in position for the attack, Hook paused in front of Riley. "Goodbye M'Dear, but I can't say I'll miss you."

"WELL I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER," the girl yelled at his retreating back. " Jerk," she mumbled to herself.

It wasn't long the girl had to wait, before the form of the flying boy in green tights came into view. She followed his gaze as it searched the area and finally landed on her.

He beamed with excitement, and yelled out to her, " Don't worry, I'll save you!"

She rolled her eyes. _Boys.._

Peter pulled out his sword and landed lightly onto the ship's edge.

Captain Hook strolled over. " Peter, Peter, Peter.." He voiced, shaking his head.

"Yes?" questioned the boy swinging his sword around playfully.

"I've been waiting for you."

"Have you?" Peter grinned slightly. " Well, _maybe_ if you would of told me you were going to kidnap the lady, I would of been here sooner, hm? "

Hook smiled sinisterly. "Where's the fun in that?"

Peter nodded his head, "Good point." he answered, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Then, both charged forward, their swords meeting with a shatter of sparks. One after another, the hits clinged and clanged together, in a furious fight of strength. A blow by Peter, hit the Captain especially hard, making him stumble backwards.

The boy laughed. " Come on old man! I thought you were better then this! At least give me _somewhat_ of a challenge!" he provoked.

Flames of hatred brewed up in the Captain's eyes. He lunged forward, with a howl of rage, catching the flying boy off guard knocking him into the pole Riley was tied too.

She was getting a little annoyed, to say the least, watching the fight from her confinement and seeing no one really winning. " Your doing a _wonderful_ job at saving me!" She sneered.

" Well, then why don't _you_ come out here and fight him!" he hollered in reply, parring the pirate leader's attack.

"I _would_," Riley barked. "Except _I'm_ tied to a pole _genius_!" Hook lunged again. Peter blocked the blow again.

" Well you could at least help me out an-" He cut off his speech, ducking down as the pirate's blade whizzed above and imbedded itself in the wood inches from the girls face and exactly where the boy's face had been seconds before. _Holey crap.. that was close. _She scowled at the Captain.

Kicking Hook in the ribs from his spot on the deck and making him double over, he then stood back up and continued, "-and tell me what they are planning to do!"

"Them!" Riley gasped, pointing towards the group of pirates rushing forward.

"What?" Peter questioned in a screech, ducking once more as the sword sung at his head.

" _THEM_! Coming towards you!" She replied in a tone just as high and fiery.

"_What_ are you talking abo-" he began in frustration, turning his head, but stopped, eyes widening at the sight of the vicious looking pirates racing towards him. " _Oh_.." he gasped out dumbly before running in the opposite direction.

Riley's mouth dropped open. " _**HELLO**?" _she shrieked at his fleeing form. "_Don't worry about saving me!_" She went on with a hiss,_" I'll just hang out here with the **murderous pirates** for a while_!"

Peter dived out of the gasp of a particularly large pirate. " Will you just shut up for two seconds! If you haven't noticed-" He flipped backwards, just missing the clutches of another abnormally round brute. "I'm just _a little _busy at the moment!" he finished in aggravation.

"Oh _Pardon _me, I thought you were the _oh-great-and-mighty_ Peter Pan, and you could do anything." she snapped right back, tone dripping in sarcasm.

"_Look_-" he got cut off, as a massive arm dug itself into the flying boy's stomach, knocking the air from his lungs, and sending him soaring backwards to the ground.

Peter rolled to his back, clutching his abdomen, and gasping for air. Too distracted to even notice the shadow sneaking up behind him.

"WATCH OUT-" the girl yelled out in warning, but too late, as the form brought down his hand hard over Peter's head. She watched him fall quickly into darkness.

Hook laughed as the boy fell at his feet, kicking his unconscious form in the side as he stepped over him.

Riley squirmed nervously, as she watched him walk next her way.

Before she even knew what was about to happen, he has reached her, bring his hook down on her head as well.

Everything went black.

Rolling her head to the side, Riley Parkerson regained consciousness.

She let out a soft moan. Her head felt as if it had been drug for miles over a rocky road. She didn't even want to open her eyes. She just wanted to go back to sleep, and never wake up again.

The girl also quickly noticed her shoulder ached painfully, loaded with extra pressure, like someone was leaning on her.

_WAIT._

Riley snapped her eyes open and looked down, meeting another pair of brightly lit eyes.

Riley screamed.

So did Peter.

Both quickly tried to jerk away from each other, Then, just as quickly discovered they _couldn't_.

They were tied side by side to the dreaded pole.

The girl's mouth gapped up and down dumbly." How the-wha-what the heck are you doing here?" She pulled with all her strength to get away, but it was hopeless. She was stuck.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOoOoooooOOoooo!_

"Auuuughhhh! This is just _lovely! LOVELY_" She shrieked hysterically. "I'm tied to a pole with _you_!"

Peter gave a sideways smile."You make it sound like it's a bad thing!"

Riley stared at him stupidly for a moment, then, turned her head to the skies and whined, " WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?"

Suddenly, the ship's cabin door flung open, and out walked Captain Hook. " Having fun with your new room-mate?" He questioned with a smirk, obviously in a good mood again.

Riley couldn't take it anymore. "You can't _do_ this to me!" She fussed. "Couldn't you just have _killed_ him or something?"

Peter rounded on her, glaring.

Hook let out a long laugh. "Smee!" he called, when his laughter finally began to subside.

The plump man ran over. "Yes Cap'n?"

"Watch them while I go think of their death sentence."

"Yes sir!" Smee lifted his hand to his head in a salute. The Captain began to walk off, but stopped.

"Oh and," he began. " One more thing."

"Yes Captain?"

A smile appeared on Hook's face. "Make sure they don't kill each other. It would ruin the fun for me." He then disappeared through the cabin door.

Riley stuck out her tongue. " Asshole!" She then turned to Peter."So, _now_ what?"

The boy began to think."Well," he finally started after a moment of silence. " We have to get rid of Smee."

" No, _really_?" She rolled her eyes. " What we _need_ to figure out is _how_ to do it."

Peter smiled at her.

She raised an eye brow. "What are you smiling at?" she asked suspiciously.

"You said '_we_'."

She rolled her eyes once more."_Okaaaay_, getting back to situation at hand. How are we supposed to get rid of Smee?"

Finally, snapping back to reality, he began thinking again.

" I got it!" Peter announced cheerfully after a few seconds. "Do your voice!"

"My voice?" she questioned, puzzled. "What voice?"

He smiled with amusement. " You know, the one voice." He cheered his through and began in a high squeaky tone, "Oh Peter save me from the horrible beast!" He put his hand to his hand and pretended to faint.

Her eyes narrowed." Oh shut it. Plus, I wouldn't be making fun, considering you were gullible enough to fall for it."

He instantly shut up and went back to his glare.

Riley let out a sigh. _He is right though, it could work.._ She decided to try it.

So clearing her throat, she began making strange choking noises. Peter hesitantly let out a small grin, trying to remain in his little pout. But when she made a sound that he thought wasn't even possible for a human to make, he couldn't help, but let out a small laugh.

Despite the ridiculousness of the plan, it worked. Seconds after, Smee came rushing over. "Wha-what's wrong?" he stuttered out. Riley took a break from her weird sounds just long enough to echo, "Water.." Smee then nodded violently in understanding, and ran of stumbling here and there over his own feet, to find some water.

Her eyes followed the clumsy man till he was gone from sight.

She stopped choking. " What do we do now?" she questioned the boy at her side.

Surprisingly though, she got no answer.

"_Peter_," began impatiently, turning to him " I _said_ what do we d-" Riley stopped.

Peter was gone. The space on where he seconds before stood, lye empty. "Peter?"

Then, without warning, he floated down beside her. Her eyes widened. "How did you-" he cut her off when he held out his hand, displaying a knife, but not any knife, _her_ swiss army knife. "Where did you find that?"

"Where you were kidnaped, you must have dropped it. I thought you might be wanting it back." He smiled, then, began hacking at her binds. He halted suddenly, and looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"No-" she started, but before she could finish she heard a voice coming from around the corner.

"Miss I'm comin'! I got you some water!"

Riley panicked. "It's Smee! Peter hurry!"

"I can't!" he exclaimed. " There's no way I can get this rope cut before he comes!"

"_WHAT_? You can't _leave_ me here you _heartless_, egotistical, insensitive little _snip_-"

The boy rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly, and quickly began his way back towards her.

"-you _vile_, loathsome, cruel, _slimy_ rat-," she continued angrily. " -annoying, brainless, _savage_, cheeky b-"

Reaching her, he smiled, placing a hand lightly over her mouth, cutting off her rant. Then bringing up his other hand, he resting it on her cheek, turning her face gently to face his.

"Don't worry." He spoke softly, still grinning. " I promise I won't leave this ship without you."

Then, as quick as it had all happened it ended, and the boy flew off somewhere to hide.

"-east." she finished numbly.

Had he just done what she thought he had just done?

_Well, _She thought blankly, _That was different._

Her cheek tingled where his hand had rested. She smiled.

_Wait. NO! No, no, no, no, NO._

_It was nothing. Aaaaabsolutly nothing. _

_Right?_ " Right!" she agreed a loud. _He has a nice smile.._

She shook her head angrily. "STOP IT!"

Riley shook her head again. "I'm not thinking, I'm not thinking, I'm not thinking!" She sang to herself.

_There..that solved that problem._

She snapped from her thoughts as an angered voice filled her ears. "_WHAT_?" It roared. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PETER IS GONE?" Seconds later, Captain James Hook burst from his cabin. Smee had obviously seen Peter gone, and went straight to Hook.

An enraged Captain rushed out and straight up to Riley. "WHERE IS HE?" he demanded with a growl.

She blinked innocently. "Who?"

"GIRL I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR LITTLE GAMES, NOW _WHERE_ IS PETER PAN?"

"Hm," She stroked her chin, in thought. "Peter Pan. Peter.. Pan," The girl shook her head. "Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry."

Literally seething with rage, Hook leaned in closer. "YOU _WILL_ TELL ME!"

Riley's eyes flickered sideways, the sound of creaking wood somewhere behind her, filling her ears. See saw nothing immediately, but she could have sworn she saw a flash of green.

Hook's voice then bellowed out again.

" LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU?" He barked.

Riley rolled her eyes."Well, you see, I _would_, but I _wouldn't_ want my face to see something as disgusting as you, now _would_ I? The sight maybe to horrible for it to handle." she quipped.

The Captain grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her face around. "You will _pay_ for that one!" he spat. Then pulled back his hook ready to strike.

Riley braced herself.

But, the hit never came. Instead, opening her eyes, she saw in front of her stood a very surprised Captain whose hook was held up in mid air by another hand.

Peter Pan's hand to be exact.

" Don't you know your not supposed to hit girls." The flying boy tsked.

"PAN!"

"That's my name," Peter confirmed with a bow.

"GET HIM!" roared the Captain, and not a moment after, his men rushed in, surrounding the area.

Peter let out a battle cry, and raced forward, ramming the man backwards with the strength of his shoulder, giving him just enough time to pull out Riley's knife, and cut through the rest of the rope constricting her.

She smiled brightly.

_I'm freeee! I'm freee! I'm freeee! Now what? ..._

She stared at the boy. She may have been freed from her constraints, but it wasn't as if she could just go trotting off the ship.

Riley sighed. _So close..yet, so far..._

Peter ended her thoughts, forcefully grabbing her hand, and swinging her body around behind him. With the other hand, he pulled out his sword and held it ready to fend off anything that dare get close.

Hook straightening himself, and also took out his sword, snarling fiercely.

" So what's your plan this time Hook?" The boy inquired playfully. "I _do_ hope it's not the same plan as the last time." He jested, smiling innocently.

If it were possible, steam would be rising off of the Pirate Captain.

"IT WASN'T THE SAME PLAN!" He proclaimed with a howl of madness.

Peter flashed a toothy grin. "Then what's it gonna be this time, hm? I better be good, because I can tell you, I already have my own plan laid out."

Hook looked around desperately. "Kill them!" He shouted. "Kill them both!"

His crew charged forward. He, himself then charged forward, leading his troops.

Peter Pan stood at ready.

" _Peter_," he heard a fierce voice hiss into his ear from behind. "Fly, _now_.."

"_No_!" he snapped right back to the girl. " I'm going to _fight_!"

" Are you _crazy_?" There are too many of them! Fly!" She spat out impatiently.

He was being so _stubborn_!

"No!" The boy replied once more, not giving in.

Riley had, had enough. She kicked him hard in the shine.

"_OOOOOWW_- WHAT WAS _THA_-!"

"FLY YOU _IDIOT_!" She commanded, cutting him off, and threatening another blow with her foot.

The boy growled, but none the less hesitantly scooped her up in his arms, and began to fly upward. "There was no need for violen-" he began with a grumble, but halted as his whole body gave a sudden jerk, and he nearly dropped the screaming girl.

The boy's eyes flew downward to see his foot in the clutched of a beefy hand, holding him in place. No matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't escape from the grasp to rise higher.

Hook's voice rose over the crowd of pirates. "Don't let him go Jukes!" The chain of pirates held tight to Peter's foot slowly pulling him downward.

Suddenly, an idea popped into the Captain's head. Reaching Jukes, he whispered something into his the man's ear, with a sinister grin curling up. The brute nodded dumbly. "On the count of three then! ONE, TWO, THREE!" The pirate released his grip on the flying boy's foot. And Peter, unprepared for the sudden jolt, fell backwards, losing his grip on Riley.

He watched as she fell, screaming from his hands back towards the pirate ship. " NO!" He yelled out from above, his eyes wide with horror.

Riley landed roughly on the hard wooden deck, letting out a groan.

She looked up. The group of pirates smiled cruelly down at her.

The girl let out a gasp, in panic.

She was alone. Peter wasn't there to help her now. She had to fend for herself.

Quickly, shooting to her feet, the skinny girl managed to slip through the pirate's clutches and run towards the end of the ship. Coming to the edge, she peered over. There, staring back at her, was the biggest crocodile she had _ever_ seen.

It gazed at her hungrily.

_Oh great! Just GREAT. Now what? _

She looked behind her. The pirates raced towards her.

This was it.

She either jumped to her death to become crocodile food, or was caught by vicious murdering pirates, who would most likely spare no time in killing her off as well. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the two.

_Decisions, decisions..._

Her mind was made up.

No way in _hell_ was she going to be a crocodiles dinner. She swung back around to face her doom.

Then, suddenly, from above -

"Jump!"

Her eye's flew upward, to take in the form of a boy. " Come on! Jump!" he commanded once more.

She took another glance back down at the wildly thrashing crocodile in the water below. Her mouth dropped open. " Are you _kidding _me?" She screeched up at him, in a unnaturally high voice.

" No! Just _JUMP_!" Peter Pan demanded irritably, his eyes flickered down to the nearing pirates. " _Now_!" he added, hastily.

" I have an idea!" She shouted to the boy furiously. " How about _you _jump to your death, and _I _watch!"

"Jump _now_, go _now!_" he replied forcefully, and almost desperately.

She whined in complaint, glancing at the pirates only feet from her.

_Ohhh maaaaaan..._

"I _HATE_ YOU!" she screamed up at him, before closing her eyes, and letting herself fall over the side of the ship.

Riley faintly heard the howl of rage from the Captain above, but she didn't care. She was falling to her _death_. Thanks to _someone _who shall remain _stupid_.

"You can open your eyes now," that certain _someone_ whispered gently in her ear.

" Oh _go _away. I'm dying." she snapped back, only squeezing her eyes shut more tightly. She didn't have to listen to _him_. Idiot. _Hmph_.

... _waaaait a second._

She snapped her eyes open, to take in the sight of herself soaring over the water, in the arms of Peter Pan. He was holding her again!

She jerked violently in his grasp. " _Ew_, Let go of me you excessively clingy man!"

He shrugged. " If you say so." His grip loosened. The girl realizing the stupidity of her requested gasped in horror and clung tightly to the boy.

" Kidding! I was _kidding_!" she breathed out in terror.

Peter laughed.

Riley remained unusually silent, and strangely pale for the remainder of the trip across the water, as her mind began to straighten itself.

She had jumped. And Peter had ..caught her? _Obviously, _She mentally grumbled. _He could have told me he was going to do that -before- I jumped! _Yet none the less, Peter..had.. saved her?

The girl groaned. _Oh no.._

Peter had _saved _her.

The boy reached a nice landing spot, and gently set Riley down.

She stared at him awkwardly. _Better just get it over with.._

She sighed, then, rushed forward and hugged him stiffly, blushing slightly. "Thank you."

Peter put on his dazzling smile. "My pleasure."

She coughed nervously. " Well, yes." She shifted uncomfortably. " Well, it's been fun, but it's getting late, and I have lots to do, and I have to..you know, go..do..it." Riley coughed again, then in a hurry, turned to leave.

The boy placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her in place.

He turned her back around. " Are you forgetting something?" He inquired innocently.

"..Oh yes.." She patted him on the shoulder. " You're a great person." She moved to leave once more.

And once more, was stopped by a hand. " I _meant_, something like..you're name?" Peter supplied.

The girl threw up her arms in defeat. " Oh _fine_, FINE. Riley. My name's Riley. _Happy_? Can I _go_ now?" she asked irritably, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Riley." He said, smiling. "Riley.." he repeated once more, letting it roll over his tongue. " I like it."

She looked up, surprised. " Y-you d-do?"

He nodded his head, " I think it's beautiful." He paused, looking the girl in the eyes. " Like you." he finished, grinning charmingly.

Riley glared at him, but couldn't help but blush ferociously, and look downward, not being able to meet his gaze.

"Thanks.." she mumbled, going even redder.

Smiling mischievously, the boy leaned closer. "You know, _Riley_," he began, making the color in her face grow to a deeper shade every second. "You were wrong."

She stepped backward, frowning."What do you mean I was wrong?"

"You said you would never need saved. You were wrong, I saved you."

Riley rolled her eyes, pushing him backwards.

"Auuugh! _Boys_!" she growled, then marched off.

"Riley? Hey wait!" The boy called to her. "I was just joking!" He explained, running after her through the trees.

Then, they both disappeared from sight.

A/N: I FINALLY updated. Yah! Took me long enough ( read: around seven years) Sorry : ( I've been having PMS ( Procrastinating Megan Syndrome) Very ugly. So I apologize for that. : ( Please don't hate me. I hope you like this chapter! And thank you ever so much to everyone that reviewed. You are the best! Peter Pan shaped cookies to all of you. : ) Enjoy! And review, review, review! Makes me feel special when you do. : )

P.S. As always, I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes.. I didn't have anyone beta this Chappie.


End file.
